Two Heads, One Heartbeat
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Their love was destruction. Their eyes were fire, their desire chaos itself. Their love was a monster with two heads and one heartbeat.


**Title:** Two Heads, One Heartbeat  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** South Park  
 **Setting:** South Park, Colorado  
 **Pairing:** Kevin McCormick/Firkle  
 **Characters:** Kevin McCormick, Firkle  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 624  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Mentions of Daddy Kink, Gore Mention, Amnesia Mention, Unbeta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Their love was destruction. Their eyes were fire, their desire chaos itself. Their love was a monster with two heads and one heartbeat.

 **AN:** Oh, look, it's just me again, posting two things in one day! Do you believe it? I might even make _more_! Who knows~? I certainly don't, but this writing bug won't leave me be, so maybe you guys will get more out of me tonight. ; u; Anyway, here we go!

 **Two Heads, One Heartbeat** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Their love was fire.

A slow burn hadn't made this. Or, maybe it had, something so low, the embers of love scattered across the battered barrens of their hearts.

Firkle had that look that could bring a man to his knees, and Kevin was a man just like any other. He wasn't usually the sort to genulect to the ground for a lover, but this eighteen year old kid had him on his toes. He looked beautiful with his mouth full, but he was even more otherworldly with his face contorted in pleasure, gripping the sheet, screaming for more. It was a give and take; and it burned.

Their love was destruction.

Anyone that so much as looked at Firkle wrong these days got, at the least, a threat of a beat down. Kevin was never far from him, even as he finished school, which meant that any and all abuse he used to succumb to was eradicated. Nobody would hurt Firkle, put their hands on him, bruise him, again, save for Kevin. And he did it in a way the younger enjoyed, at least.

Firkle tagged a building for him. Kevin trashed a bench at the pond for him. Their acts of intimacy and expressions of love spared nothing and nobody, save for Firkle's twin and Kevin's siblings. People said they were like swallowing gasoline and spitting on matches, but maybe that worked for them.

Their love was immortal.

Firkle had a large book of pressed leaves that Kevin would bring him. It was an odd hobby for the pair, but they seemed to enjoy doing at least one vaguely normal thing. The favorite in the collection was a half-crimson, half burnt orange cordate leaf of some kind. Firkle had told him what it was, but he hardly cared. It was Theirs, now. It could be whatever they wanted it to be.

Their love was amoral.

Kevin was a good eight years older than Firkle, and played too well into his daddy kink. Firkle was too knowledgeable for his age, but still green around the gills when it came to most things. He had a wicked tongue on him, though, one that the elder male could definitely put to some good use.

Not to mention, it took Kevin away from his parents' wishes for grandchildren, and Firkle from his one chance at making his parents proud. They probably still wouldn't have been, they'd never been proud of him.

Their love was a cataclysm.

With the sky raining molten ash and soot everywhere, Kevin had found only one hand that would join him.

 _To the death._ He had said, but Kevin didn't hear him. All he heard were a thousand of _hims_ speaking in unison, bringing on the end of this world. Watching with cold eyes as that face turned white like a sky in December, he felt a pull, a draw in his stomach he'd never quite known before. He longed to keep Firkle with him, through this, into the next world they would be spat out in.

He wanted Firkle forever.

Their love was eternal.

Firkle didn't remember anything. Why he was there, who he was, where he'd come from. He hadn't retained anything, except for a dark burn on his neck and shoulder that read, simply, KM. But that was a lie. The second he saw him, he knew.

He remembered Kevin.

Kevin had come to him in the hospital, carrying black Cala lilies and a plush, black teddy bear in his arms. He told him pretty lies, wove a web of them, and like a gullible fly, he lay in them, unaware of his fate.

Their love was a monster with two heads and one heartbeat.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** This was just a little thing that I wanted to get out. Ouo I'm having too much fun making content for these two ; u; I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
